nuevo escalador
by yukina snape
Summary: el equipo campeon a perdido a muchos de sus miembros por la graduación en especial necesitan un nuevo escalador...para su sorpresa el primer día de escuela encuentran al chico perfecto en un estudiante de segundo año recién trasferido...quien para su sorpresa resulta ser alguien del pasado de Onoda los dos parecen ocultar muchos secretos en especial su dolorosa separación


=Lo que esta en negrita simboliza que esta en otro esta en otro idioma aclarare cual al inicio de los diálogos=

=Esto lo soñé después de ver un maratón del anime….Onoda es un tanto o/c….o eso creo no me cuesta trabajo imaginármelo en una faceta protectora por alguien que le importa

Naruko iba subiendo la cuesta de su escuela en su llamativa bicicleta roja era el primer día de su segundo año y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con la graduación de los estudiantes de tercer año había una situación que necesitaba resolverse….el equipo necesitaba un nuevo escalador contrario a lo que Imaizumi dijera el no era tonto en un equipo competitivo como ellos necesitaría al menos dos escaladores y de momento solo tenia a Onoda-Kun….tal vez… ¿alguien de primer año tendría talento? Mientras estaba pensando en eso vio una ráfaga plateada pesar a su lado sorprendiéndolo enfrente de el había un chico que nunca antes había visto iba montado en una bicicleta de carreras de dicho color usaba el uniforme de su escuela se había doblado el pantalón para que no se atorara con la cadena llevaba zapatillas especiales para el deporte pero como usaba un casco de color negro con franjas plateadas y como iba unos metros por delante de Naruko no pudo verle la cara pero si pude ver con detenimiento su bicicleta ésta como se dijo era de color plateado noto que en la parte trasera tenia pegada una calcomanía que le recordaba vagamente a las cosas que Onoda-Kun le mostraba sobre su pasatiempo era una especie de…ojos de color rojo con la pupila negra y tres aspas del mismo color a su alrededor trato de darle alcance pero el tipo era demasiado veloz en una subida…perfecto…..ya habia encontrado a su nuevo escalador…aunque este no lo supiera

Y asi se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros de equipo….de una manera de lo mas escandalosa como era de esperar por eso ahora todo el equipo estaba en el estacionamiento para bicicletas Imaizumi señalo que como Naruko no habiha visto la cara del tipo resultaria bastante tonto ponerse a recorrer como locos la escuela buscandolo….como habia sugerido el pelirrojo lo mejor seria buscar la bicicleta que si habia sido descrita a la perfeccion asi que todo el equipo con sus bicicletas y usando orgullosos sus uniformes….Imaizumi con una sensación de deja vu se pusieron a buscar una calcomania del sharingan del anime Naruto…como Onoda tuvo la amabilidad de señalar…o al menos eso es lo que pedieron entender entre sus balbuceos emocionados….el era el mas emocionado con la situación ¡por sin tendria una amigo fanatico del anime! Y no solo eso ¡un ciclista! No queria que sus amigos lo mal entendieran era muy feliz de tener amigos pero el siempre habia soñado con tener un amigo con sus mismos intereses para poder hablar de anime y manga y poder ir juntos a akihabara en bicicleta asi que el estaba extra motivado para encontrar a un nuevo amigo en potencia — lo encontramos — grito Teshima desde un extremo del estacionamiento Aoyagi estaba a su lado como de costumbre asentía con la cabeza señalando efectivamente una bonita bicicleta de color plateado

Todo el equipo corrió para verla estaba en uno de los extremos de los bloques de bicicletas así que podían verla con detenimiento se notaba ya un poco usada pero se encontraba en perfecto estado se notaba que el chico la cuidaba bastante tenia un aspecto bastante simple completamente plateada salvo por la calcomania de la parte trasera y otra en el marco que eran notas musicales sobre un pentagrama — parese aficionado a la música — dijo Naruko viendo las notas musicales sin siquiera intentar leerlas…..siempre había sido malo en la música…bueno nunca se habia esforzado mucho en ello — ¿Qué opinas Onoda-Kun? — Pregunto el pelirrojo para ver a su amigo….notando que estaba pálido como la leche — ¿estas palido qué te pasa Onoda-Kun? — le pregunto al notar su estado el comentario hizo que el resto de sus amigos le vieran preocupados este quien negó con la cabeza medio ido — conozco la canción — dijo al parecer aun bastante afectado…..aunque sus compañeros no entendían el por que — ¿se les perdió algo? — pregunto una voz masculina con un ligero acento extranjero que se venia acercando

Todos giraron e verle era un chico un par de centímetros mas bajo que Onoda en el cuello de su saco dos pequeñas franjas que lo identificaba como estudiante de segundo año su cabello su cabello era rubio corto con un flequillo del lado izquierdo de su frente y de grandes ojos azules su tez clara…..o solo es que estaba pálido como fantasma al igual que Onoda con el que por cierto se estaba viendo fijamente como si quisieran asegurarse que el otro no fuera una alucinación — ¿Sakamichi? — pregunto el recién llegado por fin después de dos largos minutos el resto de las personas del estacionamiento miraban de manera intermitente entre uno y otro Onoda sonrió un poco de manera tímida — me da gusto verte Anton…..a sido mucho tiempo — dijo sonriendo con melancolía — casi seis años — contesto el otro asintiendo con la cabeza y viendo al otro lado al igual que Onoda parecían reacios a verse a los ojos aunque hace nada parecian estar jalados por una especie de fuerza invicible entre ellos…y se palpaba incomodidad entre ellos — reconoci nuestra cancion — dijo Onoda por fin causando que el chico girara a verlo con rapidez pero desvio la mirada antes de que se cruzara con la de Onoda que tampoco parecia tener intencion de verlo a los ojos — me da gusto — dijo viendo al piso con una sonrisa y levanto el rostro aparentemente queriendo decir algo pero al notar que no estaban solos se removio incomodo

Onoda lo vio y suspiro comenzando a hablar…...en Frances…...para sorpresa de sus amigos —**¿Cómo has estado? — el chico alzo la cabeza y despues nego un poco — bien… ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? — le pregunto viendo a los demas miembros del equipo — Onoda vio a sus amigos con una sonrisa — son mis compañeros del equipo de ciclismo — el otro se le quedo viendo sorprendido — asi que eso es lo que has estado haciendo no escuche nada de ti…desde que me fui…..medio esperaba que continuaras en los concursos — dijo viendo al piso mientras Onoda le miraba con bastante cariño — después de que te fuiste…..me sentí incapaz de hacerlo….¿tu continuas? — el chico por fin le miro a los ojos a asintió — lo deje durante un año….pero….volví — Onoda sonrío — y de seguro estas arrasando — le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante lo que ocasionó que el otro se riera — de hecho recién empecé el año pasado…..el equipo gano el ultimo Inter-escolar — le contó sonriendo de esa manera tan encantadora que le caracterizaba causando que el otro se riera entre dientes — felicidades — dijo con una sonrisa que equiparaba a la de su interlocutor — y al parecer tu también te volviste fanático — dijo señalando con la cabeza a su bicicleta — si comencé hace poco — varios compañeros de mi escuela en Francia eran fanáticos — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — uno de los miembros del equipo te vio esta mañana **

**Y al parecer eres un escalador con mucho talento…..yo también soy un escalador — dijo con una sonrisa un tanto incomoda…otra vez y estaban evitando mirarse — tenemos demasiadas cosas en común — dijo el rubio frotándose la nuca de una manera incomoda — Onoda suspiro — quieren que te unas al equipo — nos hace falta un escalador…. — se extendió un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos — imaginose algunos de sus miembros se graduaron — dijo viendo al piso — no creo que sea buena idea…que nosotros estemos juntos… después de lo que paso entre nosotros…pero me lo pensare — dijo doblándose el pantalón de su uniforme montar su bicicleta y ponerse el casco — nos vemos — dijo despidiéndose con un ademán de la mano **Onoda se le quedo viendo un momento mientras se alejaba — no sabia que hablaras…¿Frances? — pregunto Sugimoto despues de un tenzo silencio Onoda se limito a asentir con la cabeza — si hace mucho que no lo hago Anton y su madre eran las unicas personas con las que podia hacerlo — dijo con una sonrisa bastante melancolica — ¿de que se conocen? — pregunto Naruko con tono serio impropio de el Onoda suspiro antes de contestar — fuimos en el mismo jardin de niños y a la misma escuela primera éramos mejores amigos y pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos….despues de…..un…incidente en el verano de nuestro ultimo año antes de entrar a la secundaria su madre lo llevo a rastras a Francia…no habiamos tenido contacto desde entonces…— suspiro con pesades — de seguro no sabia que yo estaba estudiando aquí….dijo que pensaria sobre lo de entrar al equipo….. Pero yo que ustedes

No tendría mucha confianza en eso en cuanto su madre sepa que yo estoy en esta escuela seria capaz de mandarlo a Alaska con tal de mantenernos alejados — dijo suspirando con dolor — me voy necesito pensar — dijo caminando a su propia bicicleta y comenzando a pedalear recordando el pasado el y Anton había sido amigos desde que se conocieron en el jardín de niños Anton se había criado en la campiña francesa en un pequeño viñedo que comenzaba a despuntar que era propiedad de la familia de su madre el único que hablaba el japonés de modo corriente era su padre pero este viajaba mucho por cuestiones de trabajo y si bien su madre lo hablaba prefería no usarlo…hasta que tuvieron que mudarse a Japón despues de que el abuelo de Anton con ayuda de su yerno consiguieran un jugozo contrato para expandirse en ese pais con sus licores artesanales…asi que si bien Anton hablaba un japones desente…solia tener algunos problemas para darse a entender…..además de que era facil que olvidara algunas normas de etiqueta como el uso de honorificos o se trabara al hablar…asi que le fue difícil adaptarse a la escuela mayor mente lo concideraban de grosero Sakamichia ya desde ese entonces ya tenia algunos problemas para hacer amigos era timido en exceso…y su amor por el anime comenzaba a florecer…asi que hizieron lo unico senzato que dos inadaptados podian hacer…se volvieron amigos

En poco tiempo después que Anton se adapto mejor a la vida de Japon Onoda tenia miedo de perderlo al ver que se volvía hasta popular pero Anton siempre se quedo a su lado incluso compartiendo su pasión por el anime…...de una manera mas mesurada y luego en su segundo año habían encontrado otra cosa en común que lo unió aun mas e hizo que pasaran mucho mas tiempo juntos hasta ese día…

========================recuerdo==============================

Sakamichi y Anton de doce años estaban sentados en el piso del dormitorio de Sakamichi uno al lado del otro con las espaldas recargadas contra de la cama…..Anton era el único que iba a su casa…no solo por que los otros niños lo consideran raro si no por esa infernal colina que deben subir usualmente se reunían en casa de Anton para practicar para sus cada vez mas frecuentes concursos la habitación de Sakamichi estaba llena de póster libros y demás cosas alusivas al anime sobre su cama una repisa llena a reventar con diplomas, medallas, lazos, pequeños y no tan pequeños trofeos….se estaba quedando sin espacio para sus reconocimientos en su mesita de noche se encontraba una foto enmarcada custodiada simbólicamente por dos figuras de acción de hombres con armadura dorada era un enorme edificio rodeado de almendros en flor era la foto de la escuela secundaria a la que el y Anton asistirían estaban un poco preocupados de que fuera un internado y de hecho tuvieran que mudarse a otra prefectura…..pero estarían juntos y eso era suficiente después de eso se mudarían a America o tal vez a Paris…aun no se decidían…pero Paris estaba ganando Anton hablaba el ingles semifluido pero el de Sakamichi era bastante imperfecto mientras hablaba Frances casi tan bien como un nativo gracias a que Anton le había enseñado desde que se conocieron así que probablemente cuando se graduaran del instituto alquilarían un pequeño y bonito apartamento con un poco de suerte con vista a la torre Ifel

Y se Irian a vivir juntos estaban hablando de eso viendo distraídamente una pila de cartas basados en un anime bastante popular debían ser cerca de cien algunas bastante raras era una colección conjunta estaban pasando distraidamente las cartas Anton apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sakamichi y este apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del contrario escuchando distraídamente a su amigo enumerando las propiedades de una carta en particular mientras debatían si devian intentar intercambiarla o no justo cuando decidieron no hacerlo pues la carta parecia ser un error de imprecion la puerta de la habitacion de Sakamichi se abrio con un estrepito que causo que los dos chicos brincaran del susto y se tomaran de las manos de manera inconciente en busca de consuelo era la madre de Anton un mujer un poco baja rubia de ojos color miel usaba una falda de color gris y un sueter de cuello alto ciruela se veía un poco despeinada….y básicamente echa una furia detrás de ella la madre de Sakamichi pálida y llorosa la rubia mujer agarro por la muñeca a su hijo y sin una pizca de delicadeza lo jalo para sacarlo del lugar gritando — NOS VAMOS A FRANCIA MAÑANA Y NUNCA VOLVEREMOS — dijo mientras lo jalaba con fuerza casi con la misma fuerza con la que los niños se sujetaban entre si no sabían que estaba pasando pero lo que si sabian es que si dejaban que los separaran hoy…..no volveria a verse asi que se aferraban como si su vida dependiera de ello….se sentía así que la mujer rubia comenzo a arrastrar a los dos niños

Con las manos entrelazadas hasta que la madre de Sakamichi aun llorosa lo abrazo por el estomago para ayudar a separlos pero ellos consigieron aferrarse con las dos manos con todas sus fuerzas eso se hubiera extendido por demaciado tiempo si no fuera por que un hombre que usaba un uniforme de chofer con gorra y todo entro al lugar y sujetando de una manera para nada gentil a Anton por el estomago logro por fin separarlos cargo al niño que pataleaba y lloraba sobre su hombro los dos niños lloraban y gritaban el nombre del otro mientras Sakamichi era sujetado firmemente por su madre quien no lo solto hasta que Anton fue arrojado dentro del auto negro de su familia sin nada de delicadeza y este arranco mientras el niño golpeaba el vidrio trasero con desesperación gritando el nombre de su amigo durante un gran tramo del camino el y su madre se fueron a Francia esa misma noche Sakamichi lloro todo el dia siguiente y por la noche su madre le trajo una enorme caja de carton y guardo en ella las muchas fotografias que se habian tomado juntos

Y algunas pocas cosas mas como una sudadera que se habían comprado hace poco era de color azul celeste con detalles negros con una imagen con montones de personajes de diferentes animes en ella esta estaba dividida la otra mitad estaba en una sudadera negra con detalle celestes de Anton las habian mandando a hacer con todos su ahorros pretendian usarla el sabado en un evento en Akihabara — yo termino — le dijo Sakamichi con voz vacia a su madre al notar que su madre queria borrar cualquier rastro de Anton de su habitación esta lo vio con desconfianza pero asintió con la cabeza Sakamichi sonrío sombríamente su madre le había explicado el por que de su actuar y eso lo hizo enfadar….quería que borrara todo recuerdo da Anton….bien lo aria arrojo en la caja todos su reconocimientos no habría entrado en ese mundo sin la influencia de Anton y varios los habían ganado juntos metió un estuche un poco grande de color negro algunas piezas mas de ropa en especial un par de camisetas y pijamas que Anton dejo una de las veces que se quedo a dormir….lo cual no pasaba seguido… principalmente por que el se quedaba tanto en la casa de Anton que tenia su propia habitación en la casa de su amigo la pila de cartas que veían el día anterior tuvo el mismo destino algunas figurillas y la fotografía de la escuela así como su carta de aceptación que estaba en uno de sus cajones tanto el como Anton habian sido reclutados desde hace un año en uno de los concursos pero el no queria ir sin Anton limpìo de su habitacion cada rastro de el

Por ultimo se quito de cuello un collar de oro obsequio de cumpleaños de su padre hace dos años tenia un dije de una estrella de cinco puntas con una clave de sol grabada en el centro eran dos idénticas la otra se la dio a su amigo como era de esperar las estrellas podian abrirse y tenian la primer foto que Anton y el se habian tomado fue para una obra escolar en el jardin de niños ambos con disfrases bastantes buenos de tomates….olvido de que se trataba la obra aunque la imagen podia ser catalogada como…..vergonzosa los dos le tenian cariño por ser su primera foto juntos…..y nadie mas tenia que verla….Sakamichi vio la foto una ultima vez y lanzo el collar a la caja y la cerro con cinta cuando su madre fue a inspeccionar su cuarto para asegurarse de que no quedara ni rastro del rubio se asusto al ver de todo de lo que se habia desecho pero se limito a decir que pondría la caja en el almacén Sakamichi fingió no haberla oído dijo que estudiaría para ser admitido en un secundaria cercana en todos esos años no había vuelto a tocar esa caja incluso evitaba mirarla…..y ahora esto


End file.
